Forgotten love
by the gaffa
Summary: What happens to draco and harry's perfect relationship when a new student gets a crush on Harry and is doing everything to make sure that Draco and Harry split up. The sad thing is Harry doesn't notice it and ends up breaking Draco's heart. Chapter 3 Up
1. The new girl

Pairing: Harry/Draco Disclaimer: I don't own Harry, I don't own Draco and I don't own Harry Potter. So don't sue me because I don't own any money aswell Author's note: please please please please please please please please please please please please REVIEW ^__^  
  
It was Harry and Draco's 6th year at Hogwarts. They've been a couple for 2 years now, so everybody was use to seeing them walking along the corridor holding hands, kissing in the common room, and sneaking out at night. Some of the students wanted to tell the teachers what they were doing, but no one had the guts because they were all afraid of what Draco would do. Even Ron and Hermione were O.K with Draco and Harry's relationship. Although it took Ron at least a whole year to accept the fact that his best friend was dating a Malfoy.  
  
They were sitting on there favorite spot by the lake, Harry was sitting between Draco's legs while Draco's chin was resting on Harry's shoulder.  
  
"Harry?" Draco said softly  
  
"What is it Draco?" Harry asked sleepily  
  
"I think we should go back now or we'll miss lunch" Draco replied  
  
"But Draco, I don't wanna go yet besides its Saturday, You can eat all you want later" Harry whined  
  
Draco didn't say anything. He just stood up and started walking towards school. When he looked back he saw Harry standing, arms across his chest, and he was pouting. Draco couldn't help but smile, Harry looked like a child with a tantrum. He walked towards Harry, hugged him from behind and kissed his neck.  
  
"Harry, I was just kidding" Draco said softly  
  
"yeah right, admit it you've been wanting to go since we got here" Harry replied angrily  
  
"What?! Baby that's not true" Draco exclaimed "I'm sorry Okay, I promise I'll never leave you again."  
  
Harry turned his head slightly so he could see Draco's eyes  
  
"promise?" Harry asked softly  
  
"I promise" Draco replied  
  
He kissed Harry on the lips and they both went back to Hogwarts while holding hands  
  
***************  
  
When they reached the great hall everybody was already halfway through there lunch, Draco walked to the slytherin table turning a few heads on his way. He that a lot of people had a crush on him, but he wasn't going to replace Harry for anybody.  
  
He was almost finished with his lunch when Dumbledore stood up.  
  
"Students, silence please. I am pleased to announce that there will be a new student joining us" Dumbledore announced  
  
The great hall was buzzing with excitement, everybody was curious to see who the new student was.  
  
"My dear students and teachers, I would like to introduce to you all Ms. Cysha Barretto, She is an exchange student from one of our schools in Asia."  
  
A beautiful girl with long black hair and brown eyes stood up and walked towards Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"She has already been sorted earlier and will be part of.. GRYFFINDOR" Professor Dumbledore exclaimed  
  
All of the gryffindors stood up and clapped and yelled.  
  
"Ms. Cysha you may now sit down with your housemates" Dumbledore whispered to her "And finally may I ask Mr. Potter the headboy of Gryffindor to show Ms. Cysha around"  
  
Dumbledore looked at him and Harry nodded in response.  
  
When lunch was over Cysha was on her way to Gryffindor tower when suddenly she felt someone grab her shoulder when she turned around to see who it was she nearly fainted. It was a boy with brown hair, beautiful green eyes, a big smile and a face of an angel.  
  
"I'm Harry by the way, I'm the head boy of Gryffindor nice to meet you" Harry said while holding up his hand for a handshake  
  
"I'm.. I'm.. I'm Cysha"  
  
"well lets get started then I'll introduce you to the rest of the Gryffindors first" Harry explained  
  
"Okey" Cysha replied  
  
As they were walking along the corridor Harry heard someone calling him, when he turned around a smile crept along his face, it was his lover Draco  
  
"Harry where have you been? You promised to help me with my essay on muggle studies and my assignment on transfiguration today and .." Draco stopped talking and looked at Cysha  
  
"By the way Draco this is Cysha The exchange student and Cysha this is Draco his the head boy of slytherin house" Harry explained  
  
"are all head boys in this school this cute?" Cysha asked herself  
  
"Draco I'm sorry but I have to show Cysha around today. I'll come by your room tonight okey?" Harry asked hoping Draco wouldn't get mad at him  
  
"all right but promise me you'll come by tonight" Draco asked in reply  
  
"okay I promise" harry told his lover, then he leaned over and kissed him at the cheek.  
  
Cysha was shocked, she tried to understand what she just saw "are they just really good friends or are they gay lovers? NO NO its cant be true Harry is not gay" Cysha repeated that thought over and over again. Before she knew it they were inside the Gryffindor common room  
  
"guys this is Cysha, Cysha these are my best friends Hermione and Ron" Harry explained  
  
"Cysha I'm sorry but I'll have to go and get ready to meet Draco later, Hermione and Ron will show you around tonight" Harry apologized  
  
"That's okay Harry you go ahead I'll be okay" Cysha said trying to hide her disappointment  
  
When Harry left the room there was an awkward silence until Hermione spoke  
  
"So Cysha what do you want to know about Hogwarts?" Hermione asked  
  
"well there is one thing. is Harry seeing anyone" Cysha asked shyly  
  
"I'm sorry Cysha but your 2 years too late" Hermione explained "You know Draco Malfoy the slytherin?" Cysha nodded  
  
"Well Draco and Harry have been dating since 4th year and I don't think they're going to break up anytime soon" Hermione told her  
  
Anger and rage bubbled up inside her "We'll see about that" she thought  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N Thanks to all who read my fic PLEASE REVIEW IT. I need to see if I should continue or not. thanks to all of my friends who were the reason why I started writing fics AISHA, DRE, and CY  
  
Next chapter: what is Cysha planning to do, what we'll happen to Draco and Harry's relationship 


	2. Forgiven

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry, I don't own Draco and I don't own Harry Potter, so don't sue me Because I also don't own any Money  
  
Author's note: I AM BEGGING YOU!! PLS REVIEW.. If I don't get at least 20 reviews this time I'll have to stop writing this fic and continue in a couple of months (school and stuff) but if I do get at least 20 reviews the next chapter will be up in 2 weeks  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Harry was in his room getting ready to see Draco, he was about to put all his things in his bag, when someone knocked on his door  
  
"Harry are you in here?" A voice from outside the door asked  
  
Harry walked to the door and opened it  
  
"Cysha?! What are you doing here?" Harry asked surprised  
  
"I'm sorry for disturbing you Harry but I was in the mood for some milk and I thought you might want some" Cysha said innocently  
  
Harry took the cup from Cysha's hand  
  
"you didn't have to do this Cysha, I could have."  
  
"I wanted to do this Harry, my way of saying thank you" Cysha said cutting of Harry's remark  
  
"Thanks Cysha, I'll make up for not showing you around tonight tomorrow" Harry said smiling  
  
Harry drank the milk ion one big gulp leaving a "milk mustache" on his upper lip. Cysha saw the mustache and moved forward and wiped it off using her thumb.  
  
"you had some milk there" Cysha said shyly  
  
  
  
"umm. thanks" Harry said a little shocked " I don't want to be rude but its past curfew and if someone sees you awake I'll be in big trouble and besides I still need to do some stuff"  
  
"okay Harry, good night, see you tomorrow" Cysha said while walking toward the door  
  
"goodnight" Harry said smiling  
  
Harry sighed in relief when Cysha left the room. Its not that he doesn't like her, It's just that she's weird sometimes and sometimes she gets on his nerves  
  
Harry double checked his things before leaving  
  
"Books, wand, invisibility cloak, extra robe, and pajamas, that's it I'm ready to go" Harry said to himself  
  
He was about to go out of the room, when suddenly he felt really tired, he sat on the bed and put his bag on the table  
  
"why am I so tired and sleepy" Harry thought "but I can't sleep, Draco's waiting for me" he tried to stand up but he couldn't  
  
"I'm sure Draco won't mind if I'm a few minutes late, I'll just take a quick nap and run to Draco's room" Harry thought  
  
Harry fell asleep 2 minutes later. Outside his room Cysha was standing beside his door looking ate her watch.  
  
"midnight, you wont be going anywhere tonight Harry" Cysha said blissfully  
  
  
  
*****************  
  
The next morning Harry woke up with a slight headache  
  
"ugh ... what time is it" Harry said drowsily  
  
He reached for his alarm clock and looked at the time  
  
"It's only 7:00 A.M, I still have time too." Harry stopped abruptly and his eyes shot up  
  
Harry took the alarm clock again and shook it to see if it was working  
  
"It can't be morning"  
  
He took his wand and pointed it to the curtains  
  
"Mobiliarus""  
  
The curtains opened and sunlight filled the room  
  
"Oh god, oh god, Draco's gonna kill me" Harry said nervously  
  
He hopped out of bed and went onto the bathroom to do his "business".  
  
When he came out fully dressed he ran out of his room and was about to exit the common room when someone suddenly grabbed his arm.  
  
"Harry wait, you promised to show me the rest of Hogwarts TODAY" Cysha said eagerly  
  
"I'm sorry Cysha, I have something really important to do. Maybe later" Harry said agitated  
  
Cysha let go of Harry's arm and Harry ran out of the common room looking very worried  
  
  
  
*****************  
  
Draco was walking along corridors on his way to his first class. He was in a really bad mood today. As he was walking he heard someone calling him, he knew it was Harry but he didn't look back he just continued walking. Finally, Harry caught up to him.  
  
"Draco. wait" Harry said exhausted  
  
"what do you want?" Draco said coldly  
  
"Draco please don't be mad" Harry said pleadingly  
  
"DON'T BE MAD?!" Draco said agrily "You have some nerve Potter, you PROMISED to meet me at 10:00, I waited until midnight and you never showed up! Now I don't have an assignment on muggle studies and its all your fault"  
  
Harry eyes were filled with unshed tears. He couldn't think of anything to say  
  
"Draco. if you want you can have my assignment, our assignment isn't due until tomorrow I can still make a new one" Harry said hoping Draco would accept  
  
Draco looked at him, Harry was shaking and tears were pouring out of his eyes.  
  
"Okay I'll forgive you, in one condition, on valentines day you have to spend the entire day and night with me NO EXCUSES" Draco said coolly  
  
Harry nodded and hugged Draco  
  
Draco cupped Harry's cheek and wiped the tears away  
  
"Stop crying already" Draco said worried  
  
"okay, I'm sorry, I'm just so happy" Harry said softly  
  
Draco leaned down and kissed Harry softly on the lips  
  
In one of the rooms Cysha was hiding and spying at Draco and Harry  
  
"This is going to be harder than I thought. I'm gonna need some help, I wonder where Pansy is" Cysha thought  
  
  
  
A/N: THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED. Crysta-Astra, Yoink Daydurfurits, Quasy, nanono, LenaLovely12, obsidian, Sho-chan, FoReVeR uNkNoWn Like I promised chapter 2 is already up.  
  
Ch3- what is Cysha planning to do next and what's Pansy got to with it 


	3. Misunderstood

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I don't own Draco and I don't own Harry so don't sue me because I don't own any money.  
  
A/N: Here's chapter 3 as I promised, and I'm already working on chapter 4 so it will Be uploaded soon THANKS FOR REVIEWING MY FIC!!! ^__^ Special thanks to my beta readers the_one0010 and cLoVeR-GreenLeaf  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 3: Misunderstood  
  
Harry and Draco were walking along the corridor hand-in-hand on there way to the great hall for lunch.  
  
"Harry why don't we skip lunch go to the lake and ." Draco suggested with a smirk  
  
"I'd like that too baby, but you remember what prof. Snape said if we miss an assembly one more time we'll get detention again" Harry replied  
  
"Okay" was all Draco said  
  
Harry could see the disappointment in Draco's eyes, They haven't been *together* a lot with all there quidditch practices and tons of school work. Harry thought on it for a while and suddenly he pushed Draco to the wall and kissed him on the lips.  
  
"Maybe he won't notice if were late this time, even if he does at least we'll be together in detention" Harry whispered into Draco's ear  
  
Draco was ecstatic, he grabbed Harry's hand and they started running towards Harry's room. On there way to *there* room they passed by a group of students, two of those students were Cysha and Pansy.  
  
"You see that Pansy? Isn't it disgusting" Cysha said appalled "Maybe if we team up we can split them up"  
  
"Don't insult me Cysha" Pansy replied in an angered tone "I've been trying to split them up when I first found out they were together, I tried for an entire year, but as you can see they are still together.  
  
"That's why we need to team up, I have a plan that will Definitely break them up, and if it doesn't I still have a plan B" Cysha said arrogantly  
  
Pansy was a little hesitant but decided to go for it, she had nothing to lose anyway  
  
"Alright Cysha I'll do it, in one condition. Don't tell Draco I was a part of this plan, he already hates me enough" Pansy demanded  
  
Cysha had no choice "Alright you got yourself a deal"  
  
"alright what's the plan" pansy asked  
  
"First we need to get Harry and ." Cysha explained their plans to Pansy "The plan is for tomorrow, make sure you get Draco alright?"  
  
"okay okay, no problem. I like the way you think Cysha, I think we'll get along just fine" Pansy said with a grin on her face  
  
***********  
  
The next morning..  
  
"Harry! Harry! Wait"  
  
Harry turned around and saw Cysha running after him. Harry stopped walking and waited for her. When she caught up, Harry was a little confused  
  
"what does she want" Harry thought to himself  
  
"Harry I heard you're a great seeker, I was wondering if you could teach me how to play like you" Cysha said shyly  
  
"Sure we can do it this afternoon okay?" Harry said happily  
  
"Okay thanks" Cysha walked away with an evil grin on her face  
  
**********  
  
At the quidditch pitch.  
  
"Harry I'm over here" Cysha said while waving at Harry  
  
Harry walked toward her holding the box with the containing the quidditch balls He took out the snitch and explained to Cysha what it was like the way Oliver explained to him during his first year  
  
"Okay that's about it, get on your broom and lets start" Harry suggested  
  
Cysha followed and got on her broom and started flying around.  
  
"get ready I'm gonna let go of the snitch now" Harry shouted Cysha nodded in response and went after the snitch when she saw Harry let it go. She chased it for a while and then flew towards Harry's side  
  
"Its too hard Harry I can't do it, maybe I'll try some other position instead" Cysha said exhausted "I guess you'd better get the snitch now"  
  
"Okay if that's what you want" Harry replied and he dashed too catch the snitch  
  
When Cysha saw that Harry wasn't looking anymore, she flew to the ground and purposely fell  
  
"AHHHHH!"  
  
Harry turned around and saw Cysha on the ground screaming in pain. He hurried towards where she was and landed right beside her  
  
"Cysha are you alright?" Harry asked nervously  
  
"I'm alright, could you just carry me to the shade, I don't think I need to go to the Hospital wing I just need to rest a bit" Cysha replied her voice in pain  
  
"sure don't worry" Harry carried Cysha to a near by tree and put her down gently  
  
When Harry finally sat beside her she sat up and rested her head on his shoulders and put an arm around him  
  
"Can I rest my head on your shoulders for a while, it feels better this way" Cysha whispered  
  
"ummm.. sure" Harry replied hesitantly. He didn't want to but he felt sort of responsible so he just allowed it  
  
***********  
  
At the other sides of the quidditch pitch.  
  
"I told you so Draco, that Potter is just playing with you. Look at them, I bet he's been seeing her the day she got here" Pansy exclaimed  
  
Draco was filled with anger. Pansy timed their coming so that all Draco saw was Harry carrying Cysha and them snuggling by a tree  
  
". and I bet Potter is just going to make some excuse like she fell or something" Pansy continued "Draco? Are you okay?" Pansy asked moving closer to hold Draco  
  
"Don't touch me pansy! And tell that cheating Bastard to stay away from me!" Draco yelled his eyes filled with anger  
  
He walked back to Hogwarts with the foulest mood he's ever had  
  
***********  
  
Back in the common room ..  
  
"Hermione can you please take Cysha back to her room, I need to go to Draco's" Harry asked  
  
"sure Harry no problem. come on cysha" Hermione replied  
  
Harry hurriedly ran out of the common room and to the slytherin dorms. When he got there he was surprised to see that Draco's door was locked  
  
"He never locks his door" Harry thought to himself  
  
"aloha mora" Harry whispered the spell and the door opened  
  
When he entered the room was pitch black, he entered and saw a figure sitting by the window, the moon light highlighting its face. He approached and touched his shoulder  
  
"Hi baby" Harry whispered  
  
He was taken aback when Draco suddenly stood up and looked at him with cold grey eyes and pushed him away.  
  
"Draco what's wrong" Harry asked hurt  
  
"get out of my room, I don't ever want to see you again" Draco said coldly  
  
"What? Stop kidding around Draco! It's not funny" Harry replied hoping that it was just a joke.  
  
Harry looked at Draco's eyes and realized that he wasn't kidding  
  
"Draco, please tell what I did wrong" Harry said almost ready to cry  
  
Harry didn't get an answer instead he felt a sharp pain across his cheek, Tears came pouring down his cheek, but it wasn't because of the punch, but the fact that the only person his ever loved hurt him and now hates him. He was thrown out of the room and the door was locked. "DRACO! PLEASE LET ME IN" Harry pleaded while he banged on the door  
  
He tried to use a spell to open the door but Draco had used a counter spell  
  
He kept banging and begging Draco to let him in.  
  
***********  
  
Nearby two people were watching .  
  
"I told you my plan would work" Cysha said proudly  
  
"yah yah, we'll see if it works when we do the next plan and if Draco becomes mine then I'll start complementing you" Pansy replied her eyes never leaving Harry, she enjoyed watching him in pain  
  
"Don't worry, in a few weeks Draco will be yours and Harry mine" Cysha said with a wide smirk on her face  
  
A/N: IT'S FINALLY FINISHED!!!! Thanks to all who reviewed. And again thanks to my beta readers and to my teachers for giving me time for writing this fic while they were giving a lecture ^__^  
  
CHAPTER 4 WILL BE OUT SOON 


	4. I hate you Draco

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry, I don't own Draco and I don't own Harry potter so don't sue me because I don't own any money  
  
A/N THANKS AGAIN to all who reviewed and to my beta readers I'm sorry I was the one who typed it incorrectly, SORRY  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: I hate you Draco  
  
  
  
Harry was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling, his eyes were red from crying all night. Hermione and Ron were sitting at the bed trying to comfort him.  
  
"Harry don't worry, Draco loves you, I'm sure you'll be back together in no time' Hermione said comfortingly  
  
"He didn't even tell you what he was so mad about?" Ron asked with an angry tone "Just like Malfoy to get mad at nothing, I told you that Malfoy was. . . OUCH"  
  
Hermione kicked Ron's ankle hard enough to shut him up. He glared at Ron with an Your-not-helping-so-just-shut-up-look, Ron got the message and stopped talking  
  
"Harry are you sure you didn't do anything to make Draco angry?" Hermione asked  
  
"No" Harry answered after a while  
  
"Are you really? sure because Draco doesn't just get angry for no reason Harry, especially not to you" Hermione asked again  
  
This time Ron couldn't help to answer back "What are you saying Herm, that it was Harry's fault? Why are you taking Malfoy's side anyway?" Ron asked in reply  
  
"I'm not taking anyone's side, I just want to get to the bottom of this, not make assumptions" Hermione replied angrily  
  
They fought back and forth for a while, Ron insisting that it was all Malfoy's fault and Hermione kept trying to persuade Ron to look at it in a logical way.  
  
"Herm, Ron" Harry called softly  
  
Both of them stopped arguing and looked at Harry puzzled. Hermione sat beside Harry and waited for Harry to speak  
  
"Could you please leave" Harry requested "I want to be alone for a while" Harry added  
  
Ron and Hermione stared at each other for a while, Ron gave Hermione a nod and they left Harry's room without saying a word. When Harry heard the door shut, he turned over to his stomach and buried his head on the pillow.  
  
"Draco" he whispered softly  
  
Suddenly a rush of tears fell from his eyes, He started crying. As much as he wanted to he couldn't stop. Outside his room Ron and Hermione could hear Harry crying  
  
"Ron, we have to go see Draco" Hermione suggested in a worried tone of voice  
  
"You bet we do, when I see him I swear I'll pound him to a pulp" Ron replied clenching his fists  
  
"Don't be stupid Ron, what I meant was we should go talk to him so we can get things straightened out" Hermione replied  
  
"WHAT?!" Ron asked shocked "You want me to go with you to Malfoy to talk"  
  
"Yes" Hermione answered with a nod "is there a problem?" she asked  
  
"Yes there is a problem, this is Malfoy were talking about, the person I hate most in the whole bloody universe and you want us to *talk*" he yelled  
  
"Ron stop thinking of yourself and think of Harry, his our friend and he needs us" Hermione replied annoyed  
  
Ron took in a deep breath "alright" he groaned "But this is the last time I'm doing this"  
  
Hermione nodded and they ran to the dungeons to find Draco.  
  
  
  
At the dungeons . . .  
  
  
  
"there he is" Ron pointed  
  
"DRACO!" Hermione yelled Draco turned around and saw Hermione running towards him, he wanted to run to his room but decided to stay and here them out. When Hermione reached Draco, Ron was a little behind, He wanted to punch Draco until he was unconscious, it took everything he had not to do otherwise  
  
"What do you want Granger" Draco said coldly  
  
"We need to talk about you ad Harry" Hermione replied  
  
"There is no me and Harry" Draco said flatly  
  
"I'm not stupid Malfoy" Hermione exclaimed "I know you still love Harry and I want to know why you broke up with him"  
  
"Alright Granger I'll tell you" Draco replied "He was seeing someone behind my back" Draco said point-blank  
  
"YOUR LYING! Harry would never do that, not even to you Malfoy" Ron said angrily  
  
"I saw it with my own eyes he was snogging with that new girl by the pitch" Draco screamed back  
  
"Why you lying piece of . . ." Ron was about ready to kill him if he didn't take back what he said about Harry  
  
"WAIT" Hermione Yelled "you thought Harry was with Cysha?" she asked  
  
"why shouldn't I, I saw Harry and Cysha . . ."  
  
"No you didn't" Hermione interrupted "What you saw was Harry carrying Cysha because Cysha fell off her broom"  
  
"What?" Draco asked shocked "How can I be sure that you're not making this up?" Draco asked  
  
"Go to madam Pomfrey, I took Cysha there but she didn't want to be confined because she said Harry helped her" Hermione explained  
  
"Oh Merlin" Draco said softly  
  
"I told you so" Ron added  
  
"SHUT UP WEASLEY" Draco yelled annoyed  
  
"Don't tell me to shut up Malfoy" Ron replied  
  
"Oh just shut up Ron" Hermione screamed  
  
"Granger where's Harry I need to talk to him" Draco asked panicking  
  
"His in his room the password is miene liebe drache" Hermione said relieved  
  
Draco gave Hermione a thankful nod and ran to Harry's room. When he got there the door was open, he went in and saw Harry sleeping, he smiled and lay down beside Harry. The pillow was damp because of Harry's tears. He kissed Harry softly on the forehead.  
  
"mmm" Harry slowly opened his eyes and saw Draco, "this is a nice dream he said softly he reached out to touch Draco's cheek knowing that it would disappear. He nearly jumped out of bed when he realized it wasn't a dream.  
  
"DRACO' Harry yelped  
  
Draco cupped Harry's cheek and kissed him softly on the lips. Harry closed his eyes and wished that this would never end.  
  
Draco pulled back from the kiss. Harry braced himself for what Draco was about to say, he thought Draco would say something like *this is our last kiss* or *that was a goodbye kiss*  
  
"I'm sorry" Draco whispered  
  
Harry thought he was going crazy "did Draco just say sorry?" He asked himself He just starred at Draco puzzled  
  
"I was wrong, and I'm sorry and I was wondering if you could take me back" Draco asked while holding both of Harry's hand and staring at his eyes  
  
Harry started crying and jumped to Draco's arms, he buried his face in Draco's chest and hugged him as tight as he could.  
  
"Don't ever leave me like that O.K?" Harry said between the sobs  
  
"I wont" Draco replied  
  
He place Harry's head gently on the pillow and kissed his neck. His hands traveled down Harry's shirt and opened the buttons. He searched for one of Harry's nipples and rubbed it with his thumb. He raised his head and kissed Harry on the lips before bending down to suck at Harry's nipples. His other hand moved downwards and massaged Harry's erection.  
  
"Draco" Harry groaned  
  
"Draco opened the zipper and slid his hand inside Harry's pants.  
  
"His not wearing underwear" Draco thought  
  
He took Harry's cock into his hand and started pumping him, slow at first but building up speed  
  
Draco. so ..ugh .. Good" Harry moaned  
  
He screamed when he suddenly felt Draco's mouth on his cock. He was almost there  
  
"I'm going to come" he whispered  
  
A few minutes later Harry came spilling his seeds into Draco's mouth. Draco moved beside Harry and kissed him roughly on the lips  
  
"I love you so much" Draco whispered to Harry's ear  
  
"I love you to Draco" Harry said panting  
  
They slept together that night, Harry never leaving Draco's warm embrace  
  
The next day . .  
  
"see I told you Cysha, your plan failed" Pansy said "they're already back together"  
  
"Don't worry I still have another plan remember but this isn't going to be easy, we need to prepare for it today, so it will be ready next month" Cysha explained  
  
"alright, alright I'll start looking for the ingredients" Pansy replied  
  
" I hate you Draco" Cysha thought to herself  
  
A/N: dum dum dum dummm. Its finished, Thanks to all who will reviewed and who will review. The next chapter may take a while but not that long.  
  
The_one0010 my beta reader H/D and OC/D pls read her fics and cLoVeR_GrEeNlEaF Herm/D EX beta reader, pls read fics  
  
Miene Liebe Drace= My love Dragon 


	5. Mistaken Identity

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter so leave me alone A/N: PLEASE REVIEW. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REAVIEW!!! Umm that's all  
Chapter 5: Mistaken Identity  
  
'Are you sure this is right' Cysha asked looking at the potion 'it looks wrong' 'what does she think I am stupid' Pansy thought annoyed 'Its right Cysha it has lacewing flies, leeches, powdered bicorn horn, knotgrass, fluxweed, boomslang skin, and Draco's hair'  
  
'okay but make sure its right, I'm the one who has to drink this stuff' Cysha said looking very worried 'By the way, are you sure about Draco?' Cysha asked  
  
'I'm sure, I don't care about Draco anymore. All I want now is to make that bastard's life miserable' Cysha replied angrily Cysha remained quiet, she just watched Pansy make the potion, she was starting to fall asleep  
  
'Got it!' Pansy yelled  
  
Cysha almost fell off the chair she was sitting on  
  
'What?' Cysha asked sleepily  
  
'I finished the potion' Cysha repeated 'here drink it' Pansy said giving the glass to Cysha  
  
'ummm are you sure its okay' Cysha asked nervously  
  
'of coarse I'm sure, just drink it already' Pansy demanded Cysha smelled the potion and she almost puked just smelling it. Then she took one last breath and drank everything. The glass dropped on the floor and Cysha ran to the bathroom and locked the door. Pansy followed Cysha and banged on the door yelling to let her in When the door opened, Pansy's eyes widened  
  
'Perfect' Cysha said happily  
  
**********************  
  
Inside the Slytherin common room, Harry and Draco were sitting on the floor talking like they always do. Draco was sitting with his legs stretch and Harry laid his head on one of Draco's thigh. Draco was playing with Harry's messy hair and Harry was just looking at Draco  
  
'Draco' Harry called  
  
'hmmm'  
  
'What are you going to do when we graduate' Harry asked  
  
'I don't know, I haven't really thought about it much' Draco replied  
  
'well I have and I know exactly what we should do' harry said sitting up  
  
Really? What' Draco asked amused 'Well we could live together for start, and don't worry we'll live here and not in the muggle world' Harry suggested  
  
'Harry I can't' Draco said in a low voice Harry frowned 'What? Why don't you want to be with me'  
  
'of coarse I want to be with you, but think about it, If I go with you I'll get cut off from my allowance so how are we suppose to live with no money' Draco tried to explain  
  
'I have money, and we don't need your parents support we could get jobs, it will be aesy specially for you with your grades' Harry replied  
  
'But but-' Draco tried to reply  
  
'excuses excuses! Why don't you just say it! You don't wanna be with me' Harry yelled 'Harry its not that'  
  
'Then what is it?' Harry asked angrily  
  
'I cant tell you' Draco tried to explain Harry was furious, he didn't even want to look at Draco right now. He stood up and stormed out of the common room slamming the door as he left.  
  
*****************  
  
A few hours after their fight, Harry was sorry he left. If he had stayed, they probably would have fix their problem by now, instead their problem got bigger. Harry didn't know what to say to Draco, but he couldn't take it any longer he got up and walked towards the door. When he opened it he saw Draco standing there. He hugged Draco tightly and kissed him on the lips.  
  
'I am so sorry that I said those things, I just wanted to be with you so badly and when you said you didn't I just snapped and-' Harry was cut off when Draco placed his finger on his mouth and replace it with his lips.  
  
'hmph' Harry tried to speak but instead he was pushed to the bed When Draco finally got up, he was now straddling Harry's hips  
  
'Draco we need to talk about this' Harry said  
  
'please' was all Draco replied Harry smiled 'anything for you' and he pulled Draco down for a kiss  
  
******************* Draco had just finished taking a bath to clear his mind. When he got out of the shower, he was about to put on his pajamas when he saw a letter on his desk, he opened it and read the letter Draco We need to talk meet me at my room right now Love Harry When Draco finished reading the letter, he put on some clothes and ran to see Harry  
  
********************** Inside Harry's room, Harry had just finished making love to "Draco". He was laying beside Draco looking at his lover  
  
'gods he's beautiful' Harry thought to himself 'Those red lips, soft skin and brown eyes. Brown eyes?' Harry sat up with a shocked expression on his face  
  
'D-Draco, whats wrong with your eyes' Harry asked confused "and your hair and -What the fuck CYSHA?!' Harry yelled He was about to throw Cysha out of his room when someone knocked  
  
'Harry? You in here, I just wanted to talk and-' Draco's heart fell at what he saw. Harry and Cysha naked in bed and Harry had his hand on his shoulder. He couldn't bear to look at it any longer, he quietly shut the door and walked back to his room Harry quickly put on some pants and looked at Cysha  
  
'Stay here, your going to tell Draco the truth that you tricked me to sleep with you' Harry yelled He ran out of his room and saw Draco walking out of the common room. He grabbed Draco's shoulder and turned him around, what he saw next was worse than anything he has ever felt. Draco's eyes told everything, he didn't feel angry or mad, Harry saw sadness, disappointment and a broken heart. He could almost feel his heart break into a thousand pieces  
  
'Draco please say something' Harry begged  
  
Draco still didn't move  
  
'Draco please hit me, yell at me I don't care but please do something' Harry cried Draco raised his head and to Harry's surprise he smiled, Harry thought Draco forgave him, he was about to Hug Draco  
  
'Good bye Harry Potter' Draco whispered and he walked away  
  
Harry was glued to the spot, as mush as he wanted to run after Draco, his body wouldn't move. Instead he fell to the ground crying. But then he remembered something  
  
'Cysha' Harry thought 'If she tells Draco what happened I'm sure Draco will forgive me' He ran as fast as he could do his room hut when he got there Cysha was gone. He suddenly felt anger rush through his whole body  
  
'You'll pay for this Cysha, If Draco doesn't forgive me you'd better pray I don't find you' Harry thought  
A/N : Thanks to my beta reader The_devils_advocate333 AND SPECIAL THANKS TO CRYSTRA-ASTRA ^__^ 


	6. True Intensions

Disclaimer: Not mine

A/N: **I AM SO SORRY** this chapter took so long, I had the case of "writer's block" I couldn't 

         Which plot I wanted to do coz I had 2 on my mind… hope I made the right decision. 

Chapter 6: True intensions

'What the hell should I do!' Harry asked himself irritated 'Cysha would never agree to tell Draco the truth. That bitch If I see her I swear I'll-' 

KNOCK  KNOCK

Harry was interrupted by a knock at the door 'I'm busy come back later' Harry yelled

KNOCK KNOCK

'I said I'm busy" Harry yelled louder

KNOCK KNOCK

'Are you stupid or something!? I said I'm busy' Harry yelled again walking towards the door

and opening it 'Cysha? You have some nerve coming here after what you did!' Harry screamed angrily 'you'd better go before I-' Harry was disrupted when Cysha started to talk

'Harry I know your angry at me and I don't blame you, what I did was terrible. I only did it because I was jealous' Cysha began to explain 'When I met you I knew I was inlove but then I found out that you and Malfoy were going out, I couldn't take it anymore. He already had everything money, friends, a family it was unfair' Cysha began to cry 'But don't worry I already explained everything to Malfoy I think he forgives you' Cysha said softly

Harry was about to run to Draco when he remembered what Cysha said 'Maybe tomorrow you and me could go for a walk or something' Harry suggested

'What?' Cysha asked confused 'you still want to be my friend?'

'ummm sure, why not. So are we on for tomorrow?' Harry asked

Cysha smiled and said 'okay, I'd like that a lot'

'I'll see you tomorrow, I have to go to Draco first. BYE!' Harry said while walking out the door

**************

At Cysha's room

**************

'What was that all about?' Pansy asked annoyed 'you told Draco our plan then you make up with Potter? What about our plan. I knew you couldn't break them up' Pansy said triumphantly

'Don't underestimate me Parkinson, Its all part of the plan' Cysha replied harshly

'What? How can that be part of the plan?' Pansy asked bewildered

'Don't fret Pansy, you'll see' Cysha said with a smirk

**************

At Draco's room 

**************

'mmmm' Harry groaned as Draco kissed him hard on the lips

'I missed you so much' Harry said between kisses

'But we only broke up for a day' Draco said smiling

'Yah but I still missed you' Harry replied burying his face at the crook of draco's neck

'okay I think we had enough snogging for tonight,Im really tired, its been a long day.let's get to sleep' Draco said removing his clothes

'But dracoooo' Harry whined

'No buts. Sleep. Now' Draco ordered

Harry pouted and lied down on the bed 'hmph!' 

Draco smiled and kissed Harry on the lips 'Goodnight Harry… I love you' Draco whispered 

Before Harry could reply Draco had already fallen asleep

***************************

The next day after transfiguration

***************************

'Mcgonagall really gave us some tough homework, I'm glad you're here to help me Harry' Draco said hugging his boyfriend 

harry smiled but remembered that he already had plans with Cysha 'umm Draco I kinda already… ummm I said…. But there…' Harry tried to explain but didn't know how to say it

'Harry what's wrong, you can tell me' Draco assured

'Draco I already have plans for this afternoon' Harry finally said

'Really? what?' Draco asked curious

'I Promised Cysha I would spend some time with her today' harry explained

'Oh, okay no problem, I'll just ask Blaise to help me' Draco replied

'Zabini? Draco you can't!' Harry said loudly

'Why not?' Draco asked

'You know Zabini has a crush on you he might do something and besides You know ho jealous I get when your wit some guy alone' Harry explained wrapping his arms around Draco possessively 

'But what about my Homework, I can't answer all of these by myself' Draco replied

'Don't worry It's really easy, I'll lend you my homework tomorrow' Harry said optimistically 

'Okay okay, see you later' Draco said waving goodbye

**********

2 days later

**********

'Harry! Harry!' Draco called out

Harry saw Draco and walked toward him giving him a kiss on the cheek

'What's wrong baby?' Harry asked a bit worried

'Nothing, I was wondering if you would like to go to the lake later' Draco asked

'Sure, oh wait I already promised Cysha I would take her to hogsmead, Its her first time to go their and she needs company' Harry explained

'But can't anybody else take her? I'm sure Granger can take her' Draco suggested

'But I already promised and-'

'It's okay, I know you want to go. I'll talk to you later' Draco said softly

'Thanks Draco' Harry replied happily

*********

Hogsmead

*********

'Wow this is great!' Cysha said pleased  'Maybe tomorrow we can do this again?' Cysha asked

'I'd love to but, I haven't been spending a lot of time with Draco and I want to make up for it' Harry said apologetically 'maybe some other time'

'Speaking of Draco, isn't that him?' Cysha asked pointing at a nearby candy store

'Your right that is Draco, but whose that he's with?... Is that Zabini!?' Harry asked surprised

He ran towards the store and started shouting at Draco and Zabini

Meanwhile Cysha and Pansy watched the fight with a big smile on their faces

'Get it now Pansy, why should I go through all the trouble of breaking those two up when they can do it themselves. Its so easy to get those two into a fight and with my help they'll never make up. And when they break up who does Harry turn to?... ME' Cysha explained proudly

'hmmm, I think I've changed my mind about Draco. I do want him' Pansy smirked 'I think I can turn him back to the cold bastard he was'

'You'll be mine soon Harry Potter' Cysha thought 'MINE'

A/N Thanks for being so patient! I promise The next chapter will be out sooner even though I have no idea what to write next… YOU GUYS CAN GIVE ME SOME IDEAS IF YOU WANT

…Sorry if this chapter is short 


	7. The unfolding

Disclaimer: NOT MINE. Slash

A/N: hehe Finally Chapter 7. This chapter is about… 8 months late hehe. I'm sorry, I just didn't have the time. Bear with me with this chapter, I'm making stuff up as I go along, I have no plot whatsoever. I'll try to update sooner next time.

Chapter 7:  the unfolding

'What do you think your doing with Draco!' Harry yelled angrily

'What does it look like Potter?!' Blaise answered back 'I'm taking draco out for a nice time'

'You stay away from him Zabini, I'm warning you' Harry said with a glare

'Why should I?! So you can ignore him some more?!' Blaise snorted

Harry wanted to strangle Zabini for what he said. 'How dare he accuse me of neglecting Draco. If he says that one more time I'll be introducing my fist to his face' Harry thought

The fight continued for a few minutes until Draco Finally spoke

'Both of you just SHUT UP' 

Both boys stared at Draco, waiting for him to speak

'Blaise Thanks for a wonderful night but I think it's time for us to go back' Draco explained

Zabini walked towards Draco until he was stopped by something pulling his robes

'I think he meant me Zabini' Harry said triumphantly

Harry held Draco's hand and headed back to Hogwarts 'Tell me when he starts ignoring you again Draco, I'll be waiting.' Zabini yelled to the couple

Draco felt Harry start to tense, he slipped his arm around his lover's waste and kissed him on the cheeks 'Don't mind him love, Let's just go home' Draco whispered with a smile

But Harry did not smile back instead he said without looking at Draco 'I'll talk to you when we get back'

Draco didn't even bother to reply, he knew if he did it would just make things worse.

**************

In Harry's room

**************

'What were you thinking' Harry bawled as soon as the door closed 

'What' Draco said innocently

'Don't 'what' me Draco!. Why were you out with Zabini!' Harry Asked

'Everyone was in hogsmeade so Blaise invited me' The blonde boy replied

 'Then why didn't you tell me you wanted to go? I could have taken you' Harry said calmer this time

'I did remember, but you said you were going to take Cysha out'

Harry tried to think of a reply but he knew Draco was right. He walked towards his lover and hogged him from behind. He kissed Draco's neck and whispered to him 'I'm sorry love,  I guess Blaise was right, I've been ignoring you' Harry whispered sadly.

Draco Turned around and cupped harry's face with his hands 'Its okay love. I know you enjoy being with cysha and that's fine with me but try making sometime for us.'

Harry smirked 'I have some time right now' Harry pushed Draco to the Bed and kissed him fiercely. Draco opened his mouth and immediately Harry's tongue invaded his lovers mouth.

*******************

outside Harry's room'

*******************

'Again I take back what I said about you, your still a failure' Pansy remarked 'and I thought I was finally going to get Draco'

'Don't worry, it's all part of the plan' Cysha replied smugly

'Part of the plan! How can this be part of the plan!' Pansy roared agitated 'unless those moans are because of pain I say your plan has totally failed!'

'My poor Pansy, I'm sorry, I forgot your brain was too slow to comprehend my ideas' Cysha said walking out of the slytherin common room 'I haven't even begun'

Pansy blinked a few times with a confused expression on her face 'What?' Pancy asked trying to catch-up with Cysha 'What are you talking about'

'My Darling Pancy, you'll see soon enough. For now, I'll leave you to your … whatever it you do. Good night' With that Cysha left the room leaving Pansy more bewildered than ever.

************

The next day

************

'Draco! Wait up' The slytherin turned around and Pansy waving to him

'What does she want now? Alright Draco calm down' Draco told himself 'Try not to hurt her' he took in a deep breath and walked to Cysha

'Thanks for waiting Draco. I just wanted to apologize for last night. I should have never asked Harry out' Cysha lowered her gaze 'Please forgive me'

Draco smiled at Cysha's actions 'she's not so bad' he thought 'No need for that Cysha, it wasn't entirely your fault' Draco replied sincerely

'Even so I want to make it up to you' Cysha reached into her pocket and handed a piece of paper to Draco

'What's this?' Draco asked 

"It's my gift to you… open it' cysha said smiling. Draco opened the paper and looked at cysha 

'It's a reservation for 3 to_ La Perigord. Don't bother thinking of excuses, rain or shine I'm taking you two out for dinner'_

'Cysha This is too much, this restaurant is very expensive, I don't think we…' Before Draco could finish Cysha had already walked away

'7 o'clock tomorrow Draco, don't be late' Cysha yelled from a distance and immediately ran so Draco could not refuse

*************

In Cysha's room

************* 

 'Okay now I'm really confused' Pansy said looking at a that list Cysha gave her

'Pansy I really don't care. Just make sure you have those things by 7 o'clock tomorrow at _La Perigord' _Cysha replied irritated

'Alright, just make sure this plan works. This things aren't easy to find you know' Pansy responded 

            _ LIST_

_Boy 5-10 yrs old. Dirty blonde hair and glasses_ _Violin player__ _2 beggars (blonde and brunette)___ _pamphlets of house and lots for sale__

Pansy went out of the room and went to look for the things Cysha needed

Meanwhile Cysha sat on her bed with a big smile on her face "If jealousy and anger won't work, I'll try Love and Care instead'

A/N: For this chapter I would like to give thanks to no one because no one even knuw I was going to continue this fic. But for all those who read and reviewed I would like to give you a big HUS ang KISS *mwah*


End file.
